moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bishops (CoB)
Here is a comprehensive list of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light. Bishops are seated members of the Council of Bishops and hierarchs of the church. They lead dioceses and congregations. Bishops must by appointed by the Council after role call vote. Active Bishops (Players) Lord Cardinal, Bishop Niklos Adamant, "His Beneficence" Bishop Adamant is the former almoner of Northshire, and was prior during the archepiscopate of Columban V. He was named a Bishop by Archbishop Caspius following the conclave of January, 624K.C., and is the Bishop of the Diocese of Lordaeron. He serves as the Clerk of Council and the Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Lord Cardinal, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, "Her Excellency" Bishop Fitzerhernn is the current Ordinary-Bishop of Gnomeregan and Prefect of the Congregation of Inquisition. She is now serving as the third Lord Cardinal, Lord Chancellor of the Church, in all functions of the Church until another has been appointed. Lord Cardinal Emeritus, Bishop Allrick Antonius, "His Excellency" Bishop Antonius is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Kul Tiras. He served as Lord Chancellor for many years on the Council and after his sudden disapearance during a voyage back to Kul Tiras he was replaced by his deputy Popohnia Fitzerhernn. He has since been granted Emeritus for the Lord Chancellor position, though remains representing Kul Tiras. Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider Bishop Dawnstrider is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Dalaran. Sabrina is the second Bishop to be appointed to the post since the fall of Dalaran after the Third War, and the first to be confirmed. Sabrina also leads the Congregation of the Exchequer as its Prefect. Bishop Adrian Gregor Bishop Gregor is the current auxiliary Bishop of the Diocese of Gilneas. Bishop Archibald Bishop Bishop Bishop serves as a Bishop of the Diocese of Gilneas under Bishop Gregor. Bishop Deldoric Firehammer Bishop Firehammer was the Prior of the Congregation for Ecumenism. He is now the Bishop of Ironforge. Bishop Landens V. Medicus Bishop Landens Medicus is the current Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde, and auxiliary-prefect for the Congregation for Holy Crusades under Bishop Deldoric Firehammer. Inactive or Retired Bishops (Players) Lord Cardinal, Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck, "His Eminence" (Deceased) Bishop Tzedeck was the Bishop of the Diocese of Gilneas. He also served as the Lord Vicar of the Church and is the senior bishop of the Council. Archbishop St. Columban V (formerly Mellar Servus) (Deceased) Columban V was a proponent of traditional beliefs and practices of the faith. He was an academic, luxologian and an author. He was slain by the Forsaken on or around 1 January 624K.C., and declared a saint by assent of the Council. Archbishop Caspius, Emeritus (formerly Eustasius Greenleaf) (Retired) The former Lord Chancellor of the Church under Archbishop Columban V, Archbishop Caspius was known for his gentle nature, his humility, and, above all, his near-unflappable kindness and compassion. He served as the Prefect of the Congregation for Sacred Liturgy pro tempore and as the Archbishop of the Church until his retirement in the spring of 624K.C. Archbishop Alonsus II, Emeritus (formerly Johannes Moorwhelp) (Retired) Alonsus II was the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, and is the head of the College of Canons. Alonsus Secundus was a staunchly orthodox priest, and his priorities lie with the unity of the Holy Church. He was forcibly retired and removed from office following unanimous vote of the Council, and is the last Archbishop following the office's dissolution soon concurrent with his retirement. Bishop Kýriel Eleisonne, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Eleisonne was the Bishop of Alterac. A longstanding figure with the Church for over sixty-five years, he was the second eldest of the Bishops on the Council after having been the eldest of the priors. He was the third Bishop of the diocese in three years, following Edrane Riddle and Ahnca Elric. He announced his early retirement for health related reasons, which took effect on the 31st of December 626 K.C. Bishop Adalius Drakewing, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Drakewing, formerly the Dean of the Northrend See, served as Prior under Bishop Nelany Ellerian. Adalius was later appointed as Bishop of the Missionary Territories and co-leader of the Congregation of Outreach with Bishop Qienna Parker. His retirement took effect in December 626 K.C. Bishop Qienna Songsteel, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Songsteel was one of the youngest of the Bishops to ever sit on the council. She was the prefect of the Congregation for Education and lead the Seminary for some time. She was the auxiliary bishop of the Diocese of Stormwind but had retired for health reasons. She later returned to the Council and was Bishop of the Congregation of the Holy Order and Prefect of the Congregation of Outreach prior to her second retirement. Bishop Nelany Faersong, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Faersong is a long-serving priestess of the Church, and was formerly the leader of a religious order. She was the Bishop of the Diocese of Northrend and the Prime Notary of the Council before her retirement. Bishop Maeriann Cromwell, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Cromwell was the auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. She has since retired and now operate on a parochial level. Bishop Luther Alburton, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Alburton was the Prefect of the Congregation of the Inquisition and the Vicar of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. For various offenses, Bishop Alburton was forcibly-retired and excommunicated---the latter being undone one month post-verdict. Since then, he has not sought re-admission and joined the Orthodox Church of the North as a Brother. Bishop Joseph Wagner, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Wagner served as a Bishop of Lordaeron until it's fall. Bishop Koah Johnson, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Johnson is a former Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde. Bishop Vorendris Du'Fowl (Deceased) Bishop Du'Fowl was the second oldest member of the Council of Bishops. He was a proponent of traditional belief and practice in the Church. He was recently dispatched on a mission to Kalimdor and has been missing in action since. He has since been declared legally dead. Bishop Kaston Electus (Excommunicated) Bishop Electus stepped down from the seat of the Bishop of Stormwind after his ancient theological ideas of the Light as a deity were rejected unanimously by the Council of Bishops. He has not since returned to Council meetings. Bishop Novena Grace (Deceased) A young episcopus vagrant, and daughter of Bishop Ladekhan, Bishop Grace served for a time as the auxiliary Bishop of Lordaeron. She was slain in the midst of battle during a skirmish between the Blood Elves and the Alliance in Stromgarde Keep. Bishop St. Caspius Greenleaf (Deceased) The theology of Bishop Greenleaf was generally considered to be conservative and traditionalist, and his exceptional skill with homiletics contributed significantly to his highly positive reputation. His gentle and merciful demeanour made him a favourite choice amongst the believers who sought confession or spiritual guidance. In addition, his homilies were usually well attended, framed as they were in language which was readily understandable and devised so as to be both educational and entertaining. He was declared a saint and Doctor of the Church by Archbishop Columban V. Bishop Tywin Ladekahn, Emeritus (Deceased) Bishop Ladekahn was bishop of Lordaeron. Bishop Rennali Sunwhisper, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Sunwhisper at one point served as auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. Her excommunication was lifted by Alonsus Secundus. Bishop Tarso Val'cari, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Val'cari was the Bishop of Quel'Thalas. An authoritative and traditional man in his personal life, this carried over into his religious teachings. At first a loyal priest of the Stormwind diocese under then Bishop Moorwhelp, upon being appointed to priorship Tarso began to question some of the Church's practices. He was consecrated as a bishop by Archbishop Columban V and assigned to the diocese of Quel'Thalas. His episcopacy is one of great controversy and little success. Although he did not succeed in permanently establishing the Church in Quel'Thalas, the elf's episcopacy is remembered primarily due to the circumstances surrounding his retirement. Bishop Elyona Gaius, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Gaius was a priestess of the Covenant of the Pious, a religious community based on spreading word of the Light, and dedicated to service amongst the common people of Azeroth. She serves as a missionary bishop. Retired from the Council and the Bishopric during the Holy League spectacle. Bishop Edrane Riddle (Deceased) Bishop Riddle served as the Bishop of Alterac, and later was appointed as the Bishop of Dalaran, however he was murdered before he could be confirmed. He was slain by the Forsaken. His murder caused an increase in calls for a Crusade against the Forsaken, and a lengthy dispute occurred over his body. He was later revived as a Twilight cultist before being defeated once more by forces of the Church. Bishop Albus Hammermo, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Hammermo was the Bishop of the Diocese of Gnomeregan. He is the first Gnome to be elevated to the Episcopal Seat. He was also the prefect of the Congregation for the Inquisition. Bishop Benegrim Ironbrow, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Ironbrow was the Bishop of the Diocese of Ironforge, and a proponent of the Dwarven Rite. Bishop Ahnca DeBray (Deceased) Bishop DeBray was a student of Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck, and the Prior of the Diocese of Alterac. She was later elevated to Bishop of the region. She was later granted Emeritus and has since died in childbirth. Bishop Ahensa Anmyr, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Anmyr was the prefect of the Congregation for Crusades. Bishop-Elect Balfion Stoneclaw (Retired) Bishop-elect Stoneclaw trained as a priest in Ironforge before moving to Stormwind to serve as a prior. He served under Bishop Sabrina Dawnstrider in the Congregation of the Treasury but was never elevated to office. Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos, Emeritus (Retired) Bishop Sahl Olethos is a teacher and disciple of St. Caspius Greenleaf. She was the Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and the bishop of the Vicariate of the Silver Hand. She retired from her post to devote more time and energy to her family. Active Bishops (Non-Player Characters) Bishop Hylan Bishop Hylan is one of the older bishops on the Council. His age alone gives him credibility among his fellow bishops. Still, there are some who disagree with his teachings on nonhuman members of the faithful. Hylan disagrees with the Alliance's moves to create fraternity between humans and nonhumans. He believes that the races should stay separate in order to prevent conflict. Hylan is also a devotee to traditional practices and beliefs of the faith. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Law and the position of Lord Chancellor of the Church. Bishop Leander Bishop Leander is devoted to the higher pleasures, namely, academic achievement. He is often found in the libraries of churches and teaches that the faithful would be best benefited by spending more time in lectures and libraries than wars and public events. Still, unlike bishop Hylan, Leander preaches that the Light's blessing falls on all people--even those who are not faithful to the Church. Leander also feels that the Church has lost sight of the essential teachings of the faith and should return to a more simplistic way of living. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Philosophy and the position of Lord Vicar of the Church. Bishop Neheri Bishop Neheri is the youngest member of the Council. While this leads to the other members doubting him, the younger members of the clergy tend to favor his methods. Neheri is active in the work of converting non-humans to the faith. Understandably, Neheri and Hylan often clash in discussions surrounding this matter. Neheri is noted as a gifted fighter and feels the Church should spend less time studying and more time at war against the forces of darkness. His Grace is the inspiration for the Dicastery of Arms and the position of Lord Chamberlain of the Church. Bishop Farthing Bishop Farthing is the official diplomat of the Council of Bishops. Among his strongest diplomatic ties are the nation of Kul'Tiras and Dwarves of Ironforge. Farthing was noted as once of Archbishop Benedictus' favored members of the council. He also has an expertise in the crafting of holy weapons. He was later revealed to be a Twilight cultist. Bishop DeLavey Bishop DeLavey is the official liaison of the Council to the King of Stormwind. He resides in the Stormwind Keep in order to better fulfill his duties. As such, DeLavey spends the majority of his time solving local problems. He was noted as playing a significant role in the investigation of crime circles in the region. Bishop Ketodo Bishop Ketodo is well known in the Council as a problem solver and an expert at executing the tasks the council gives to him. He is a skilled fighter and healer and much more prefers to be present in the fields of war than at council meetings. Bishop Lazaril Bishop Lazaril is well known in the Council as a diplomat to the Draenei people. She was also the council's liaison to the Alliance military during the war against the Scourge. Much like Bishop Farthing, Lazaril is skilled in crafting holy weapons. Bishop Arthur Bishop Arthur is the newest of the Stormwind City diplomats, occupying the spot formerly held by Farthing. He is known to be quite the comedian. Category:Council of Bishops Category:Bishops